Kaizoku no Blin/6
Meanwhile at a Marine base in the New World, a young rookie Marine officer named Frank Paisley is competing with his senior officer Edd for the control of Strategic Marine Base SM-02 led by Rear Admiral Timely, who will retire anytime soon. Frank: Should I make him a bounty. I mean he stole what's ours, right? Edd: Ahh, the suave rookie. What you doing here? Frank: Johanne's crew are already on a rampage and Jonathan just defeated our guy! That should be our job, right? Edd: I just say that "let them burn". Let those young sons of bitches kill among themselves. I only take action once they bring it up directly on me. Frank: I should move then! I know what we should do next. Edd: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!! Officer, remember who's the boss here. Who's got the higher ranking amongst us two? Frank (whispering): Fine, you piece of shit! Edd: I heard that! TWO DEMERITS! ---- "Youth is Like a Book" is the sixth episode of the Kaizoku no Blin fan fiction series. Intro music: BRADIO - Golden Liar NOTE: This episode is the beginning of the Traveling Salesmen Arc! As always, make sure to watch KNB ''in a well-lit room! ---- ''Jonathan and his crew arrives on a nice spring island with warm climate and pleasant weather. ''Ticker Tape Announcement: Jonathan and Johanne's first big adventure! For the upcoming weeks, this spring island will be revealed as the entry to a gigantic mall! Who knows what happens next?'' Johanne: WOOOOO!! A spring island at last! Okay, guys. Lower the sails! We need to pull over that port over there. Moufassa: Aye-aye, Princess! Johanne: Just call me Johanne, not anything like "princess" or "captain". Damn, got too much bravado for a young'un, eh? Jonathan: Chill, girl! The crew lands by the port, but not a single sea pilot was around to help them so Moufassa has to do the work himself. Hansuke: I've got a very bad feeling about this. Johanne: Seriously, man? This ain't the right time to be cynical! It's really sunny and everything. Moufassa: Well, I think he means that we should be watching our backs. Johanne: Okay, then! Johanne cheerfully whistles many songs while walking around the port, trying to find anyone around. ---- A deep, mysterious voice suddenly creeps while the crew passes by a rundown shack. Voice: Hey, friends. Wanna try this soup? Johanne: Sure! Jonathan and Hansuke (facefaults): WHAT THE FACK!! Voice: It's 100% safe, organic and there ain't much here to try the local food. Don't be harsh to a man trying to make money for himself! Everyone tried the dish, but they were tricked into consuming drugs. Johanne: I feel I've got my own superpowers too! KA~MA~HA~MA~HAAAAAA!!! (falls afterwards) Johanne (to Jonathan): You should be extroverted by now, yeah? Jonathan: Nahhhhh, you haven't seen a drunk introvert haven't you? Hansuke (picking a rock and bites it): SANTORYU! HARAKIRI! Jonathan: That's a rock you're eating. Hansuke: WHAT?! No! This is a sword, you retard! Sheeng! Sheeng! Moufassa: There ain't no such thing like a round sword! ---- The crew members walk like zombies into the town. It still looks empty. Hansuke '(singing off-key): ''Ya-yo-ya-yo! Dreamin! Don't screw it up, Luffy! Dreamin! Don't dice him ''sic up, Zorro!'' (TL Note: Hansuke sings with a rolled "r" in pronouncing , so double r's are in place as in Spanish) Dreamin! Don't fuck with them, ! Dreamin! Don't give it up, give it up, give it-NOOOOOOOOO~!!! 'Moufassa '(punches Hansuke): What are you trying to do?! Are you trying to make '''Hansuke: But Nami's such a- Moufassa '(covers Hansuke's mouth): I can't believe you're a perverted bastard! Yet you call yourself a samurai? You're calling a reverend member of the legendary Straw Hat Crew a bitch? ''After a few moments, Jonathan was the first to snap out of his intoxication by puking out the drugged soup he consumed. Meanwhile, the argument between Moufassa and Hansuke continues. '''Hansuke: Why would she be wearing suggestive closing? Moufassa: Because she ain't from a land of geisha, you mothafucking retard! Hansuke: Women should dress honorably for they still hold a res Moufassa: GRRRRRRRRRR!!! Hansuke: AGHHHHHH!!! Jonathan hits the two with a light two-finger karate chop. ---- Jonathan: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! YOU TWO, WE'VE ALREADY BEEN IN THIS ISLAND WITH AND YOU STILL TRY TO BASH EACH OTHER JUST BECAUSE OF FETISHING THE STRAW HAT'S NAVIGATOR?!! TRY ADULTING, NOW! Hansuke and Moufassa: Sorry boss. The two then puke at Jonathan's shoes. Moufassa: Woo! That meal was awesome. Jonathan: ... Hansuke and Moufassa: Sorry again, boss. Jonathan: You don't really need to call me boss. And I'm happy to see you're- Hansuke: THAT DISH TASTES LIKE SHIT! Moufassa: WHAT ARE YA TALKIN' ABOUT?! Jonathan silently crashes the two's heads against each other. Jonathan '(calmly speaking while walking): Seriously, you should be looking for Johanne while I look for shelter. ---- ''Jonathan does internal monologuing with himself. '''Jonathan: I knew something's weird about this town. Not even a single person appeared after that weird guy with the narcotta. Jonathan's "alternate self": Are you sure you're gonna investigate about what's happening in this town? What about Johanne? Jonathan: We're not talking about Johanne! Jonathan accidentally slipped a little and loudly lands on a pile of garbage can covers. Hansuke (shouting): Jonathan, are you okay? Jonathan: I'm fine, but I need a lift. Hansuke: Be much more careful, you're still as clumsy as you where on drugs. Moufassa: Isn't he clumsy as always? Jonathan: OH-NO-NO-NO-NO. STOP ARGUING! Because I see someone pass by. Hansuke: Who? A group of people that look like zombies go to the direction of Jonathan's group. Moufassa: What the actual fuck are those?! ---- Meanwhile, Johanne also snaps out of her intoxication. She realizes she is wearing just a tank top and her underwear. Johanne: Was I really that stoned? What the hell is that drug really? Johanne '(peeks at her bottom): KYAAAHHHHH!!! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?! ''Johanne follows the trail of the clothes she left while dressing up. '''Johanne: Did I just do this? She hears a growl from a distance, preparing to take arms. Johanne: Who is it? Shadow: Ma'am, sir, can I have your ID? Johanne: I don't have any ID. Shadow: Are you already working or still a student? Johanne: No. A group of zombies also approach Johanne's direction and she runs away. Johanne: FUCKING HELL?!! ---- The crew reunites at the middle of a corridor. Jonathan: Johan-nah! Johanne: HEEEYYYY!!! Jonathan (pants): Are you okay? Johanne (pants as well): Why are everyone. A mysterious voice can be heard on the megaphone. Voice: Everyone who can understand me, go to the control room. Now! I repeat, everyone who can understand me, go to the control room. Now! Johanne: He wants us to go to the control room! Hansuke: Good idea, but where is it in the first place? Johanne (responds to voice): Hey, mister? Where is the control room? Voice: Everyone who can understand me, go to the control room. Now! I repeat, everyone who can understand me, go to the control room. Now! Johanne: Dammit, it's just on tape! ---- Jonathan: Everyone, split up! Maybe. Just maybe. We can actually find it. Moufassa: Jonathan, are you nuts? ARE YOU TRYING US TO GET KILLED?! Johanne: Shush, Mouf-san. Your voice will just attract them more. Moufassa: I'm gonna screw you up two really hard later! Sheesh. Johanne: We split up after these bastards move. The group runs across zombies and they managed to avoid them just by wearing ear muffs. Zombie: Madam, sir. Please buy our latest deal! Johanne: STAAAAAAAYYYY.... Moufassa: THE..... All: FUCK AWAY!!! ---- They swipe all of the nearby zombies without saying any techniques. Jonathan: Hey, Johanne! Johanne: What is it? Hansuke: We ain't needing to split up anymore. Moufassa: We found it! The control room! The crew enters the room control. Johanne: I thought we'll be killed there. Voice: Alright. It seems like everyone's here. How about we drink a little coffee and play a few games? ---- << Previous | Next >> ---- Site navigation Category:Kaizoku no Blin Category:Chapters